metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Wiki
This is NOT the Wikitroid complaints department If you wish to complain about the content of an article, or the article itself: *'Fix it yourself' - that is the whole point of a wiki - see this essay on Wikipedia titled "Be Bold" for more *Talk about it on the talk page *If, and only if, appropriate: Nominate it for deletion If you have any questions regarding editing Wikitroid, feel free to post in the help desk, if you would like to help collaborate on the article, feel free to ask on that article's talk page. If you wish to complain about a user (ex: report inappropriate conduct), see the Administrator's Noticeboard. Article Layout problem I have noticed that when I view articles of any type, (be it a userpage, regular article, forum, etc.) any excessively wide images or galleries get cut off on the right side of the page. This is viewable in the gallery on the Zero Suit page, where the 4th column of images and their text are slightly cut off. The only place I have observed that doesn't have this problem is the Main Page, which has a sideways scroll bar. I have researched the possibility of this being a problem for only my browser, (Firefox) but I've had the same exact problem with Internet Explorer, Safari Browser, and Opera Browser. Has anyone else had any similar problems? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 20:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :mabye it's your moniter. I have no such problem. Metroidhunter32 23:40, 21 July 2008 (UTC) My monitor's a comfortable 19 inches, so I don't think that's it. There used to be a sideways scroll bar on the articles, but it doesn't load up for me anymore. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 00:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi :) The sideways scrollbar was due to the 'overflow' property on the monaco skin being set to scroll instead of visible. I think it's been fixed since. -- JSharp (talk) 07:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) border How do you get a area of a different color around your sig? I have played with the idea so I know it can be done but I didn't save anything so I can't track it. Metroidhunter32 02:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :You should probably look online for information on the and tags, or go to the local book store and get a book on HTML/XHTML (perhaps CSS too) - that would answer any questions you might have. To only have a background, you'd define the background and/or the border properties of a div or span tag (span is recommended if you don't want a border) like this: where is the RGB value-coded, hexadecimal, or an HTML keyword value (examples: "rgb(0, 0, 0)", "#0A32F3", or something as simple as "green"), although using the color name is not recommended because it isn't CSS 2.1 standards compliant and won't work in all browsers, particularly older ones. List of colors on Wikipedia is good for finding the hex value of a color, just look for the color you want (say, black) and find the hex value (in this case, #000000). Border is more complicated, so I won't explain it here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Interwiki links created Hi there. I created interlanguage links to the spanish, portugese, italian and german Metroid wikis a minute ago. I suggest to add the following lines to your main page: es: pt: it: de: You can link any article to it's counterpart in another language by adding e.g. de:Article name in German wiki to it. And of course other languages can link back to Wikitroid by adding en:Article name in Metroid to their articles. --Avatar 10:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry! I just vistited the links from the German wiki and I noticed, that the links were missing. Excuse me, I just haven't seen the last heading of this discussion page. If I would have seen, I woulndn't have done the insering without of your agreement! Sorry, Mta 11:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Link to Metroid Fanon wiki Should we add a link to the Metroid Fanon Wiki on our Main Page? Where? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) This is not a complaint, but... There is no Featured Article. I'm guessing something's wrong with the Template. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 09:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) This is big NEWS! Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes are getting re-made on the Wii for Japan. I didn't know where else to post this but I think it's worthy to be mentioned on the Main Page. Here's the link. http://wii.ign.com/articles/915/915529p1.html Zabbeth 16:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I changed their respective pages, although I didn't know how to put a reference on 'em. Some one could fix 'em up if they want. But I don't want to screw up the Main Page. So yeh, like I said earlier, somebody should add the info to the News portion of the page. Zabbeth 19:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Somebody Really Needs To Work On The Main-Page. The "Did You Know" section is old and boring. Is it really that hard to come up with new facts for it? I'd change it myself but it told me that only Admins can change it, and I'm not about to screw everything up. And we really need a new "Featured Article". I hate Red-Links and the Main Page is the worst place to have one. Some one needs to get on that as well. I can't believe nobody has gotten to any of this yet.Zabbeth 20:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :User:JosephK19 is the one who usually does it, but he hasn't been doing much lately. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Well how about this. Featured Artcle: Rundus Did you know... *...that Metroid Prime is the highest rated game of the sixth generation console era. *...that Crocomire was originally supposed to appear in Metroid: Zero Mission. *...that the Chozo actually created the Metroids. So, you think one of the Admins could put this in because I can't? It really needs to be updated. You can come up with better stuff than this but at least do something new to the Main Page. Just a thought. Zabbeth 15:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Seeing as how nobody has done this yet may I have special permission to add it myself? I promise not to screw everything up. If not then an Admin needs to get to it. I hate to sound like a "Broken Record" but how can something as simple as a featured article be this hard and take this long to get done?Zabbeth 21:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) This is just a heads-up, I am going to attempt to change it myself. I have waited to long for others to do it for me. I realize I may get some sort of punishment for this but I am willing to take that risk, this has to be done. Just keep in mind that I am not attempting to screw anything up and I hope nobody considers it vandalism to change the Main Page.Zabbeth 14:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Never Mind, I tried to change it but I kept screwing it up.Zabbeth 15:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Nice job, it's about time somebody got to it. Looks good.Zabbeth 14:44, 6 November 2008 (UTC) A new month a new featured article. I say... Crocomire. What do you think?Zabbeth 20:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Here are some possible front-pages ideas: *Spotlight User *Spotlight Page (well done) *Collaboration of the Week page *Spotlight Image (cool picture we have) *Wiki projects (Project: Trivia anyone?) etc. ''MetVet'' Featured article Could we please get an update on it so we don't have a great big ol' red link right on the main page. Metroidhunter32 00:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Give me an article and I'll put it up. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Dark Suit, I don't think that it has ever been a featured article and it is a pretty good fit. Metroidhunter32 16:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Dark Suit sounds good. Darn, this bloody login thing is killing me. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 21:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK, let's face it, no new featured is ever going to get put up. Could we just get rid of it and replace it with a Poll or something? I can make a simple one and somebody could post it if they want. Just a thought.Zabbeth 16:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll put up Dark Suit, per the, erm, consensus. I'll put up any featured article, should you pester me to do so on my talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Single Room articles It appears to me that there are a lot of articles that are about only one minor room in a game. I believe that these are unnecessary, and that there should only be articles on rooms that are important in the storyline of the games. If others agree, then the articles should be marked for deletion. Mrmiller51 01:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I do agree with you, but some of the articles contain little information because the people writing them cannot remember much from the room itself, and are either lazy or don't have enough time. (Or are devoted to other articles). Hellkaiserryo12 17:27, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I think that of a room wasn't important, it wouldn't have a name, would it? Some of them in MPH did not. Besides, the articles offer potentially extensive information on very specific locales which professional environmental artists put a lot off effort into. ChozoBoy 23:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) CAPITALIZATION, spelling, punctuation, and other problems. I hate to say it, but Wikitroid is an absolute mess. Almost every article I come across is laden with a multitude of grammar, punctuation, redundancy and other writing errors. The sheer amount of problems with this site in writing alone makes me extremely apathetic to helping it better itself, and is something that I assume many others feel the same way. Ground rules (or just things people should always keep in mind) need to be laid down before allowing anyone to edit these pages. Maybe this kind of thing should be on the front page of Wikitroid? Capitalization: As most people should know, the first letter of a sentence is CAPITALIZED. The first letter of a name of a singular entity(such as Samus Aran, Ridley, Mother Brain, Dark Samus, and Metroid Prime) is CAPITALIZED. (The same also goes for planets, like Zebes, Dark Aether, and Tallon IV.) The first letter of words in the titles of games are CAPITALIZED and they should also be italicized (Super Metroid, Metroid Prime, Metroid Fusion, etc). (The only exception to this rule is when they are actually being used as a title.) The first letter of a creature or animal that has multiple entities is NOT capitalized (such as sidehopper, skree, metroid, leviathan). Do we capitalize deer or dog or horse when we're writing about them? NO. The first letter of a unique substance is NOT capitalized (such as phazon). Do we capitalize water, rock, sand, hydrogen, nitrogen? NO. I'm sorry but it is extremely difficult to stay interested in this site when these grammatical errors are so prevalent on almost every page. *sigh* I guess that's what you get when anyone can edit these pages... Infinitysend 18:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Be bold, as they say. Nothing gets done on its own. I've made a few typos in the past, but I haven't let any of the type of editing that you mentioned get by since I started here. Copy editing pages is certainly an excellent way to help out, especially if you are willing to structure the article. ChozoBoy 18:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Main Page Outdated Again... It's been a few months since we've really worked on the Main Page, and I think we should do so now. We have no featured article, old trivia, and a link to a video that no longer exists. I am a rollbacker, so I can fix some of this, but I also think that more attention should be paid to these kinds of things. I also didn't want to touch anything without getting other people's views on what needs to be done. Zeruel21 21:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for bringing it up. I'll do what I can, but I don't know how to work with featured articles or anything. Please add suggestions, guys. The new game could bring a lot of traffic. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Featured article: Metroid Prime(creature) Trivia: Did you know that: *That the planet Bryyo was torn apart in a civil war between science and magic? *That the Luminoth are the only known enlightened species left? *That Kraid was going to be in the game Metroid Prime? *That Mother Brain was created by the Chozo? *That the inavasion of the Pirate homeworld was the largest attack seen since the Horus Rebellion User:Tuckerscreator 20:49 22 May 2009 We can't use the Luminoth one, but thanks. Anyone got any other suggestions? It is best that we use stuff that would be commonly searched, as that draws Google traffic to the main page. Maybe something about Ridley killing Virginia would be a good example. FastLizard would have to field the featured article suggestions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wookiepedia, I feel is the best example currently for fanbase wiki so take a look at their page for any thing on their's at you think you'ld look good on ours. The link to their main page is below. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page As for featured articles, we currently don't have that many worthy ones, but the ones I think are the best written are: 1. Metroid Prime(creature) 2. Metroid Prime 3 Corruption 3. Tallon IV 4. History of the Space Pirates(hey, I know I wrote it, but it's full of a ton of content for the reader unfamiliar with Metroid.) However, if you are looking for pages that will bring in lots of searches, then: 1. Rundas 2. Ridley 3. Samus Aran 4. Metroids On a related subject, Chozoboy, I think I'm going to release the refreshed Samus Aran page in little sections, rather than one big sweep as I was planning? Do I have you guys' permission? User:Tuckerscreator 15:12 22 May 2009 :What do you mean by that last part? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) By that I mean that, rather than writing the entire thing then changing the whole page in only a single edit, I would release it part by part, over different periods of time. For example, one day, I might change the main description at the top of the article, the next day I would add a biography, the next day images, and the next day Behind the Scenes. I'm a little worried that you guys are getting impatient, and I'm about 40% done right now, so would you rather that I finish writing the rest of the page, then release it, or release it section b section, as I write it, over different days? User:Tuckerscreator 10:57 23 May 2009 :It is best to edit everything at once. It helps keep Recent Changes neat and admins happy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) All right, then. I'll just release it as soon as I'm done. Thanks for your advice. User:Tuckerscreator 15:53 24 May 2009 It's worse than we thought! A ton of people have been complaigning about how the main page is getting stale. It looks like the problem is far more fundamental that just a lack of available resources. We need to change up the format of the page as well. It simply lacks enough interesting things to do. Take a look at Metroid's rival wiki and see what we are missing. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Admit it, they've got us beat. Especcially on the side search bar. Look at all those tabs, it's so luxurious! We need to fix that.--Tuckerscreator 04:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I not an administrator or anything like that but, we should do something instead of looking at how awesome the Halo wiki is getting. I'm a Halo fan but I love Metroid more. We should make it fantastic that it makes more people come play Metroid. We should do a survey to see what other people want and try and to evaluate. Just saying this like any other Metroid fan. *wink* Diz Parlor 19:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ultimate warrior How about a kinda popularity contest? Like Zeldapedias temple of courage. Whenn the main page is overhauled, we could have one on the side.--DekutullaZM 13:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) here's the link: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage I agree that would be cool. For note I don`t knew how to do it myself but its still a good idea.(Quadraxis Prime 21:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC)) Let's do something then Come on, we can't just sit down and not plan (unless you are secretly). It may be a lot of work (ok, it is alot of work) but if we aren't trying to do anything, we may get over shadowed. We should hold a contest or a poll so that we can see what people want to make of the Metroid wikia page. We can add new things as well. What's you guy's respond to this? Diz Parlor 20:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Right! We could make a poll and post in that little orange box that shows up when you log in! Then we could "borrow" the template for the temple of courage, make it metroid-y, make some big, showy fight, advertise it somehow (on the site, I mean) and if it worked and was popular, we could assign jobs for different stations and stuff. It'd be a lot less confusing than that boss battle fight thing. DekutullaZM 23:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Again I agree. Its work time.(Quadraxis Prime 22:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC)) Spotlight Wikia Spotlight is a feature some of you may be aware of. For those of you who do not know, it is an advertisment placed on the bottom of Wiki pages (and also underneath the main Wikia menu on the left hand side of the screen). These advertise Wikis and I think its about time we should have one. This idea has already been suggested somewhere (I can't find it though). To request a Wikia Spotlight an admin has to place the suggestion in the talk page of this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Spotlights at Central Wikia. To be able to request a Spotlight there are several things that Wikitroid needs first... Best practices When you request a spotlight, your wiki should follow these best practices: * The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. * The wiki should have at least 100 content pages, not counting stubs. * The wiki should have a logo. * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. * The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. * The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) I think we have all of these, so what does everyone else think? To requst a spotlight we also need an image of 200px x 75px. I'll have a go at making one, and post it here. Questions? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Dude, I gotta say somethin' about that.........THAT'S FREAKIN' AWSOME!!!!!!!!! Oh, and we have a new user. The Exterminator 22:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :We aren't using the Wikia Welcome Tool. That is something that automatically welcomes users. It was disabled. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Besides, we should wait for more MOM news, or for it to come out. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) MPT still has the AU release in five days. I've been bugging FL about this, and he hasn't gotten back to me yet on how he plans to approach this... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Wait for MOM. It is our 7th most viewed article. MPT is 52nd. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Why not go at it twice? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Here's a second one, advertising the Prime Trilogy... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Generally, you do one, then wait a long time for the other. However, we still aren't using the Wikia welcome tool. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC) How 'bout one that advertises Metroid (the species) instead? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :The wikia welcome tool thing is not because we can't, rather that we choose not to use it. I think they would overlook that anyway. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Space AREEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAA!!! I have finished a exteremely rough version of my temple of courage ripoff, the space arena. I want you, as admins, to look at it and decide wether or not this idea is worth any merit. It is here, at User:DekutullaZM/sandbox. Decide either here or on the talk page please. Main Page Updates Okay, the main page is really bugging me. It hasn't changed at all in 2 months. I need some admins to approve of this page that will help the main page. Main Page Updates. If you need to contact me, press The on my signature. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 19:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Unreadable So, this has been bugging me since September of last year, the Wikitroid logo in front of the rad Samus picture is almost totally invisible. If possible, try to go for a color other then silver, because it blends in with the x-ray green too much. Better yet, if it's allowable, change the WIKITROID to Phazon-letters, to make it match the new skin. Talk to me about if you honestly care at all about what I said.--Captain Silver 05:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) We've been bringing in this up for a while. I posted an idea that I had on the forum that was kind of neat. The image on the current one is from MP concept art, and looks that way naturally. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Lets make it more exciting Lets swap them everyday (Metroid101 21:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) Please add more to this list without the tildes Did You Know... *...that Kraid was planned for an appearance in Metroid Prime? *...that Virginia Aran was killed by Ridley on Earth colony K-2L? *...that Zebes, Twin Tabula, Oormine II,Bilium and Tallon IV all revolve around FS-176? *...that Metroid Prime is the highest rated game of the sixth generation console era? *...that Crocomire was planned to appear in Metroid: Zero Mission? *... that another Countdown was planned in Metroid Prime after the defeat of Metroid Prime? *...that the Chozo actually bioengineered the Metroids to eradicate the X Parasites? *... that Ridley was meant to be an assist trophy in brawl? *... that Brinstar's theme is the most remixed song in the Metroid Universe? *... that Samus' DNA is a Mix between Chozo and Human DNA, and in Fusion, Metroid DNA is added? *... that Other M is an anagram for Mother? *... that Varia suit's shoulder pads weren't introduced until Metroid 2? *... that Ridley was voted 2nd for Characters that fans want in Brawl? *... that Dark Samus is actually Metroid prime? *... that Space Pirates tried to re-create the morph ball? *... that the Legend of Zelda series is often referenced in Metroid Prime? *... that Samus was rated the #1 on IGN's Top 10 best video game women *... that Samus was in the Captain N comics but not in the Television show? *... that the Metroids appear in Kid Icarus? *... that Ridley's name is inspired by director/ producer Ridley Scott? *... that the Metroid Series was inspired by the Alien series? *... that Bryyo and Tallon IV bare similarities, they both feature similar climates and contain lost civilizations? *... that Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2 were re-made for Metroid Prime Trilogy and New Play Control!? *... that Ridley and the Metroid can survive in a Vacuum? *... that a Metroid movie was being developed but is either scrapped or in development hell? *... that Samus and Link were meant to appear in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, but Nintendo didn't want it because Marvel wanted them to appear in the PS2 version? *... that Samus' was born K-2L? *... that Metroid was absent in the 5th gen gaming era with the exception of Super Smash Bros.? *... that Meta-Ridley was meant to appear in Metroid Prime 2? (Rules: When Changing only include 7 points) Maybe you should leave the IGN bit out...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Add more then (Metroid101 23:39, February 15, 2010 Don't add redlinks, such as keeping Metroid outside the brackets in Metroid Movie. That lowers the usability of . Thanks, 'RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 02:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Other M ideas Don't worry, this isn't a speculative/fanon post. This is just some ideas for the wiki. I was thinking, maybe we could have a countdown timer for Metroid Other M's release. I've seen similar things on Bulbapedia. Can anyone make something like that? Also, I think someone mentioned above, we could have a Wikia Spotlight for the game too. However, I'd wait for more concept art and screenshots before making that. Anybody else have any ideas for the game's promotion? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I actually love the idea of a countdown on the main page, and they aren't that difficult to make. I might set a one up just to see what it would look like. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me when your'e done. Anyone else feel like sharing? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::If we have enough info and the like, we can add a tab on the sidebar, like the Top Content and Navigation, to give more attention to it. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Kudos! This Wiki has far more articles than I imagined and I love Metroid so that is awesome! Kudos to such a site!- General Q-Nek :Thanks for the praise! We hope you take a look around the site, even if you so choose. Anyways, be sure to look around the site. We try to cover all the information we can, but we often miss something in the process. Don't be afraid to add stuff at your leisure. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and the timer on the this page was switched to the new release date, right? Because Other M was pushed back. Oh wait, sorry, didn't read announcemnts, please don't liter me with tash talk on how stupid i just was.- General Q-Nek :::That's fine. Just be sure to sign your edits using ~~~~. It automagically transforms that text into something we'll remember your edits by, so use that on the talk pages when commenting. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Fan-Name Suit Is this for Google searches or something, RAN1? I'm not sure we ought to be propagating it. We don't even use that name on the article any more. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's a fan-name, I know, but most users would know the suit by that name. UAM 1 is absolutely confusing for someone who comes here for the first time, but remove it completely if you so choose. It's just for the sake of users figuring out what I'm talking about. I was a bit concerned about this myself, but if you want to remove it, go ahead. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 05:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I know it's confusing, but so is a fan-name. There isn't really a happy medium here until we can discover an official name in the game data or some official text. (Just checked the Ninty-licensed Prima guide and it says that her weapons and powerups are restored, but no name. There is a second official US guide by Nintendo, as well as foreign guides.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Are these articles included based on activity, or is swapping it out for a different suit article something that is on the table? I don't see any way of monitoring the most popular suits, which is why I ask. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I often target the most visited pages using, err, . It's a generally useful tool, so I put up the articles from that list. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 05:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :To address the confusion, the unnamed subject articles ought to have some type of notice at the top if you'd be interested in patching something together. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Layout I've only been coming to this wiki recently, but I feel as though the front page seems a little...messy. All the infoboxes just seem scrambled up. So, maybe for the ease of the readers, you could tidy up the front page. Make it look a little nicer, since the front page can be a very strong first impression. :) ***''Super!''~Nickno 15:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) What the? What did Wikia do now? The site is now horribly cluttered and a lot messier than it used to be. Can we change it back? 16:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :No. Just go to your acco- uh... Make an account, and change the skin. Obscure 08:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Much better. But I was reading over on Memory Alpha, the Monaco format option will be pulled by early November. Wikia's forcing us to have this change.FlareKitsu 18:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Problem The "Top content" drop bar at the top isn't working right. The only thing that happens to the subheadings under it is that the web address changes from http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Wiki to http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Wiki#. =\ Is it just me or is it happening to everyone else? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 00:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) It happened to me too, it also did the same with Featured Users. Metroid101 00:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was never set to a specific page. The front page was never repaired after the update, either... I thought that was the admins jobs? It's why I haven't done it. Obscure 01:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Main page I've tried cleaning the main page up, but its not working for me. What I really want to do is put that heading "Wikitroid" with the article creator in the top box, and move the video to the Wikitroid's box instead. Can someone help? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :This is a major problem! NUDGE!!!! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) So, you're wanting to move the Wikitroid box up and bring the video in the spot where the box used to be, right? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 17:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I did when we had Monaco, but now it needs completely revamping. We need those boxes back! What happened? Damnned Oasis...[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Wikia format change is what happened. :/ 21:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) The Main Page Hey, I noticed on your activity sidebar that you need help with your Main Page. I'm a Bureaucrat over on my own wiki here, and I think I can help you out. I tried to look through this talk page for the right section for this, but its a bit cluttered and I can't find it. So I'll just drop here what I'm thinking: *Your Main Page Sidebar is pretty long. You should probably make it shorter so it isn't trailing off the screen. **The Featured Article text could be a lot shorter. Just a paragraph would save lots of space, and you can provide a link to the page for anyone who wants to read more. **The Helping Out section could be majorly condensed. You may want to consider giving it its own page. That way, you could list all the things that need work, and all the places where you can learn how to help, all on one page. **The default Wikia Gaming footer is a bit cheesy. You may want to remove it. *The center should area have something a bit more prominent in the middle that draws a readers eye. An epic picture of Samus blowing something up would be great for that. **The Create Page box should probably be moved to the sidebar. It doesn't really fit in with the rest of the center area content. **While the ad is pretty cool, it doesn't really belong on the main page. Videos can blow up the loading time for users with slow computers, and you don't want the main page to be sluggish. You may want to link the video in a news blurb. **The bullets on the news list and did you know lists look kind of weird. You should probably take them out. **You linked Template:News underneath the news. I don't know if that's a clerical error or intentional, but it looks odd. That should be all. If you change some of those things, I think you'll have a much more sightly Main Page, but it's your wiki, not mine. If you have any questions on how to go about doing any of those things, you can leave a message on my Talk Page, as I am not likely to notice a comment on this page. Happy hunting :) ~~Monchoman45 (Talk ·''' ) 00:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Countdown It's too early for that. 202 days? We should wait until 100 at the very least, otherwise it just seems like we're stale until then. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :You proceed from the assumption that we aren't stale in the first place, especially with respect to the main page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Metroid wiki Just thought you'd like to view this: http://www.metroidwiki.org/index.php?title=Main_Page Their main page is beautifully formatted, has a great menu for naviagtion of the games, lacks all that text crap that no one reads on ours, and has much more projects in the community linked to. Our main page should be just that, somewhere to show off all our wiki and to ivite new users. In its current state it's messy, ugly, unorganized and provides very little site navigation links. We need to fix this. As a matter of urgency. I can't do this on my own, so I really think the community needs to back this if we are really passionate about being the best Metroid site on the internet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) We haven't done that because everybody doesn't want this site to be fun and social. It has to be professional. I support it but people will complain. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :My focus would be on the content (I wouldn't likely mind if anyone else wanted to tinker with the main page), however we are still doing better. The sum content comparisons aside, Wikitroid is still more active. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 22:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :It's not about being fun and social, it's about attracting new users. The metroid wiki had created 783 pages in little over a year. Even if you don't like it, Wikia is forcing social networking on us, so we might as well accept it whilst striving to remain professional. At the moment the front page dosen't look professional, it looks scruffy. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :The Spanish Metroid wiki admin here. I agree with Hellkaiserryo12; the main page is one of the first things (if not the first) a new user or a potential new editor will se in the wiki. They will probably get here when looking for specific Metroid info, and once they've read the article they were interested in, the most likely think they will do is click the front banner (the Wikitroid logo) and go to the main page. The next step is important. I think it's not necessary for the main page to have a lot of things, or to be "fun and social" as it's been said. The main page should attract the new user, make him stay and register or start editing. Links to important places or articles on the wiki should be on display on the main page. It should look clean and organized, so the users will find quickly what they're looking for. You can check our main page if you want (as a model or something). It isn't perfect, but we try to make it as nice and as complete as it can be. Well, this is my opinion. Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 15:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, I was just returning to this conversation to mention how nice Metroidover's front page is. Excellent job with the wiki, Metrox. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, ChozoBoy. We try to make it the best it can be. Greetings.--'Metrox' [ ADMIN AT METROIDOVER ] ([[User talk:Metrox|'Talk page']] • ) 23:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ???????? What just happened to the background?????? There is an image of a duck!!!!! 19:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *This is Goosepedia. I don't know where you think you are. We talk about geese here. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous: this is in fact an april fools' joke. I for one do not find it terribly funny, however I suppose this falls under administrative privelage... ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai]], and I approve this message."'' 19:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Fucking delusional people, It's obviously a Goose Wiki (notice the background??). --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC)